Secreto Seguro Conmigo
by C.G.L.nena143
Summary: Sam y Freddie están saliendo mucho, muy enamorados, pero lo mantienen en secreto. ¿Cómo van a manejarlo y qué sucederá, que cambiará sus vidas para siempre? todo en credito a SeddieMyLife
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno estoy devuelta, traduciendo esta historia, que me gusto a pesar de que ya es muy repetido el concepto… espero y les guste!**

**POV General**

Sam y Freddie estaban caminando a Bushwell con sus manos entrelazadas y sonrisas tontas pegadas en sus caras. Se dirigían ah decirle a los demás sobre sus sentimientos, que era lo mejor que les había pasado a ellos.

Sam estaba tratando de concentrarse en la forma de cómo decírselo a Carly. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿y qué dirían los demás? Tal vez lo mejor es que no le dijeran a nadie. Porque si le dicen a Carly ella no es capaz de mantener esto en secreto. Tal vez no era una buena idea decírselo a Carly. Sam pensó deteniendo su paso. Soltó la mano de Freddie y simplemente miro al suelo. Freddie se paro frente a la rubia y le dio una mirada de confusión.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto tratando de leer su expresión

- Tal vez no debemos de decírselo a nadie- dijo levantando su mirada a sus ojos. Aun no averiguaba lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

-¿Qué no debemos de decirle a nadie?- le pregunto, simplemente estaba confundido

- tal vez no deberíamos decirle a nadie que estamos saliendo- dijo ella. Freddie aun parecía perdido y no lo entendió

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto, mirándola directamente a esos ojos azules. Tomándola de las manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas. Sam las apretó suavemente antes de contestar

-Tengo miedo de lo que vayan a decir o hacer… quiero decir… ¿Cómo reaccionaran?. Ellos piensan que jamás podría pasar, Carly solo por ser nuestra mejor amiga, pero en la escuela, y si se burlan probablemente de no ser yo también me burlaría probablemente- dijo, con una voz suave, casi como un susurro.

Tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro que hizo que el castaño se preocupara demasiado. _"Tal vez sea lo mejor que pueda hacer por ella"_ pensó. Le sonrió tiernamente, ganándose una sonrisa de vuelta de la hermosa chica que estaba frente a el.

-supongo que tienes razón Sam, pero ¿Qué pasa con Carly? ¿Hay que decirle?- pregunto Freddie.

Vio su sonrisa desvanecerse. Se soltó de sus manos y miró hacia el suelo bajo sus pies. Ella se cruzo de brazos. _"Carly probablemente le diría a alguien lo sabe"._ Tal vez ella necesitaba pensar un poco más sobre esto, sabia que era lo mejor en este momento. Ella suspiro…

-no se tu, pero yo no creo que debamos de decirle a Carly. ¿Recuerdas cuando ella accidentalmente le dijo a todos acerca de nuestro primer beso? Yo no creo que sea capaz de mantener esto en secreto- explico Sam. Freddie asintió

- Estas en lo cierto- dijo comprendiendo- Así que…- dijo

- ¿así queeee?- dijo Sam, tratando a completar la frase

-¿quiere decir que estamos saliendo en secreto y nadie puede saber si o no…?- pregunto sonriendo. Sam no pudo evitar reírse de Freddie. _"el es un idiota"._ Pensó_. "pero es lindo y es todo mío"._ Añadió a sus pensamientos.

- si, suena interesante ¿no?- le dijo a Freddie. El asintió con la cabeza en comprensión- Hey, ¿quieres correr hasta Bushwell?- Sam sonrió ampliamente- el ultimo es una berenjena!- dijo mientras corría.

-Hey, eso no es justo!- grito, corriendo tras ella rápidamente. Sam se hecho a reir.

Corrieron al Bushwell Plaza y de alguna manera Freddie logro llegar unos segundos antes que Sam, Trataron de recuperar el aliento y cuando lo hicieron se echaron a reír.

-perdiste- dijo Freddie cuando dejo de reír- supongo que, no lo tienes ya- bromeo y recibió una mirada de la rubia.

- escucha Benson, incluso si eres mi novio y a pesar de que te quiero, es mejor que no me hagas enojar- Sam le dijo de una manera que Freddie encontró sexy

- creo que ya lo sé a estas alturas- le dijo a su novia secreta. Eso hizo reír a Sam.

-Vamos, vamos a entrar. Creo que va a llover y no he hablado con Carly sobre mí "ignorándola". Le dijo a Freddie, que le hizo pensar. ¿Qué le dirá a Carly? Si Sam le dijo que ella la razón por la que no le diría su secreto. Bueno, ella acabara improvisando algo.

Freddie abrió la puerta y entró. Sam y Freddie entraron en el vestíbulo y se sintieron aliviados al ver a su desagradable portero Lewbert dormido. Los dos adolescentes se dirigieron al ascensor. Sam apretó el botón tres veces.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron cuando Sam y Freddie estaban dentro. Freddie cogió la mano de Sam y la atrajo hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y con eso, conectaron sus labios. Su control en torno a Sam y ellos apretados. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer cuando ella levantó los brazos y las envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Ese beso dulce se convirtió en un apasionado. Las puertas del ascensor se abre demasiado pronto para que la pareja y se soltaron el uno del otro.

Sam y Freddie sonrió ampliamente. Todavía querían uno al otro-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó Sam rompiendo el silencio.

-Simplemente pensé que no iba a ser capaz de darte un beso con alguien a nuestro alrededor, así que debería hacer un buen uso de mi tiempo solo contigo- Explicó, aún deseando más.

Sam se echó a reír. -pensamiento inteligente- Ella dijo arreglándose el pelo y saliendo, tirando de Freddie con ella antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Bueno eso es todo… nos vemos pronto!

Reviews :*


	2. Chapter 2

Carly POV:

-Está abierto!- grite desde la cocina. Es probable que sean Sam y Freddie. Gracias a Dios que estan a tiempo.

-perdon por estar tan tarde- Sam me dijo en tono de disculpa cuando Freddie cerró la puerta.

-Tengo que comprobar si todo está listo antes de empezar. Suban en cinco minutos- Dijo Freddie antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Me encogí de hombros para mí y me volví hacia Sam, que ya estaba haciendo lo suyo en la nevera. Me reí entre dientes y tomé el dobladillo de su camiseta gris y me la lleve de allí.

Ella me miró y yo rodé los ojos -Vamos, que vas a comer _después del show_- Le dije y cerré la puerta de la nevera.

-Pero Carls, no puedo trabajar mi magia cómica con el estómago vacío- Ella se declaró y sonreí. Freddie gritó, diciéndonos que entrábamos al aire en un minuto.

-¡No! Ahora vamos antes que se haga tarde." le tome la mano y me le lleve escaleras arriba. Freddie estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora cuando entramos y nos sentamos en frente de la estación de tren pequeño que Freddie había construido con algunos nerds. Agarró a distancia el control azul de Sam y lo arrojó a ella y lo atrapó sin esfuerzo.

-Vamos en vivo en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos ..." Apuntó la cámara hacia donde nos tenía que decir uno. Sam pulso en el botón debajo de la mesa que hizo para el viaje en tren.

Los dos se encendieron y hacían ruidos lindos en el pequeño camino donde viajaban frente de nosotros.

-Y aquí viene la gran roca!- Sam dijo y ambas retrocedimos, asegurándonos de que estuviéramos a salvo. pulso un boton rojo y una gran roca cayó desde donde Freddie la había atado al techo con una cuerda grande y aplastó a la pequeña estación de tren _._

No sé cómo lo hizo para que callera y que Sam solo con tan sólo pulsar sobre ese botón callera, pero no había ni una cosa que Freddie no pudiera hacer.

Sam y yo fuimos al lugar en el que normalmente estamos -Y eso demuestra una vez más- dije

-La gran roca golpea el tren chu-chu- dijo Sam a completando

-Difícil de superar la gran roca- volví a decir

-Realmente lo es- Sam complemento de nuevo.

...

Terminamos el show ambas riendo histéricamente. Freddie era tan crédulo y las burlas a él era divertidísimo. Entiendo por qué Sam le encanta hacerlo tanto, a pesar de que me siento mal vivir humillándolo delante de millones de espectadores en todo el mundo.

Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones de frijol, exhausta.

-Eso fue muy divertido- Sam dijo sacudiéndome una botella de agua en la cara de las que puse en la mesa antes del show. yo cogí una igual y tome un sorbo.

-Eso no fue gracioso chicas- Freddie dijo, bajando su cámara. Me volví a Freddie que estaba mirando a Sam, pero tenía una expresión dulce en su rostro. Ella sonrió débilmente ante él. Él sonrió dulcemente a ella. Fruncí mis cejas en confusión.

Los dos me miraron a mí y de inmediato cambió a incómodo. Sam se acercó a donde yo estaba. -Hey Carls, quiero ver lo que Spencer está haciendo abajo. Probablemente la comida ...- me dijo casualmente.

Me sonrió y me puse de pie. -Claro. Tengo un poco de hambre también- Dije y la cara de Sam se iluminó.

-Vamos a comer!- ella dijo, tomándome de un apretón de mano y corriendo por la escalera conmigo, prácticamente arrastradome tras de sí.

-Hey chicos ..- dijo Spencer desde la cocina, cuando estábamos abajo.

-Espera- Freddie le dijo. -Déjame adivinar, Hiciste tacos de espagueti?- Él preguntó, obviamente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí-. Spencer sonrió. Sam se sentó enseguida. Rodee los ojos y me eche a reír. Típico Sam.

Freddie se sentó junto a ella y que estaba confundida de nuevo. No es algo fuera de los dos, pero no puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo una gran cosa de esto de todos modos? Ellos son amigos. Bueno, creo que son.

-Mamá tiene hambre- Ella dijo saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. Me senté delante de Sam, y Spencer se unió a mi lado después de que él nos dio a todos un taco de espagueti-

Terminamos de comer y todavía estaba riéndome de la historia que Spencer nos habló de un castormapache. Era la mitad castor y la mitad mapache. Afirmó que lo vio una vez, pero lo dudo.

-¿Quieres dormir aqui?- Le pregunté a Sam, sabiendo que va a decir que sí a menos que haya algo importante.

-No puedo, tengo que hablar con mi mamá acerca de algunas cosas- dijo. Ya en dirección a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿qué cosas?- Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco preocupada. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y se volvió hacia mí.

-Ya sabes, cosas... - Ella respondió, levantando las cejas y bajando la voz.

-Bien, lo tengo. Te veré aquí mañana entonces- Le dije y ella me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Pero parecía como si fuera a ver a otra persona. Maldita sea, creo que estoy alucinando.

-Me tengo que ir Carly, antes de que mi mamá tenga un ataque al corazón.- Dijo Freddie que parece que estaba leyendo algo de su teléfono.

-Está bien. ¿Vienes otra vez antes de la escuela mañana?- Le pregunté.

-claro-. Él dijo y se fue pronto. No, déjame reformular eso, luego _huyó_ por la puerta.

Pareciera que tenía prisa para escapar.

-¿Qué pasa con esos dos?" Spencer me preguntó sentándose en el sofá junto a mí.

-lo notaste también? Pensé que estaba viendo cosas-. Yo le respondí, sintiéndome extraña que hasta él se diera cuenta.

-Están actuando muy extraño- Dijo tomando el control remoto de la mesa de café y hojeando los canales antes de decidirse por algún programa que a él y Freddie les encanta ver Celebridades bajo el agua.

-Probablemente no sea nada. Quiero decir, ellos son amigos ¿no? Se supone que deben ser amables con los demás y parece como que están finalmente haciendo eso- Yo le contesté razonablemente. A pesar de que todavía me sentía un poco dudosa.

Spencer se encogió de hombros y me puse de pie, en dirección a la computadora. Iba a revisar mi correo electrónico y página de Splashface.

Freddie POV:

Estaba de pie fuera de mi apartamento con Sam en los brazos. En el momento en el que recibí un texto de Sam diciendo que saliera a la calle, huí del apartamento de Carly. Sus labios estaban conectados a los míos inmediatamente después de haber cerrado la puerta.

Después de casi diez minutos de besos que rápidamente se convirtió en lo que fuera, ella se apartó para recuperar el aliento. Seguí besando su cuello y tiró de mi pelo, gimiendo levemente. Me miró sonriendo y se mordió el labio seductoramente.

-Necesito hablar contigo Freddie- Ella dijo mirándome a los ojos y la forma en que lo dijo, me dio miedo.

-¿Es algo malo?- Le pregunté, tomando sus dos manos en las mías.

-No, por supuesto que no. Creo que tenemos que hablar con tu mamá- Ella dijo y yo levanté mis cejas muy confundido.

-Mi mamá?- Le pregunté algo divirtió. Ella puso los ojos en mí.

-Mira, sé que estamos manteniendo esto en secreto y para ser honesta, me da una emoción. Todo es más excitado, a pesar de que me siento mal por no decirle a Carly ... Pero creo que tu mamá debe saber- Ella explicó. Pensé en eso por un segundo. Mi madre en realidad no odia a Sam. A ella le gusta Sam, pero no es una gran fan de ella cuando me estaba haciendo daño en cualquier forma física posible.

-¿Por qué lo _necesita_ saber?- Le pregunté, acariciando sus manos con los pulgares. Me dio sensación de hormigueo.

-Debido a que no se puede estar furtivamente a su alrededor. Está bien, quizá se _puede_ , pero no quiero hacerlo. Sería difícil de todos modos sin que ella lo sepa. Por favor, Freddie- Ella se declaró, golpeando sus pestañas de forma adorable y poner mala cara a mí.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo puedes decir que no a eso?

Suspiré y asentí. Ella gritó y levantó las manos alrededor de mi cuello. Era muy diferente a la Sam que conozco.

-Dios, me estoy convirtiendo en una chica femenina y es todo culpa tuya Fredward- Ella todavía me abrazaba. Sonreí alegremente sabiendo que tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

-No actúes como si no te gusta- Le susurré al oído y ella se rió. Rió? Samantha Puckett se rió por mi culpa? Whoa, yo estaba en una buena racha. Finalmente sé su debilidad y que era yo. Bueno, yo y los alimentos.

-¿Quieres que hablemos con ella ahora?- Le pregunté, obviamente hablando de mi mamá.

-Vamos a esperar hasta mañana. Estoy agotada y con ganas de dormir- Dijo soltándose de mí. En realidad, yo estaba demasiado cansado.

-Está bien, vamos a hablar con ella mañana después de la escuela- Le dije sonriendo-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le pregunté. No quería dejarla salir sola de noche.

-Claro - Ella sonrió y me cogió la mano.-¡Espera!- Ella dijo deteniéndonos -Tengo que decirte que mi hermana viene a la ciudad mañana- Ella dijo mirándose molesta por eso. Me eché a reír.

-Tu no tienes una hermana.

-Por supuesto que sí. Nunca la reconociste porque somos idénticas por lo que ni siquiera la reconocerías en una foto.- Sam me explicó. Yo levante las cejas. Esta era una información nueva, una hermana gemela idéntica.

-Vaya tu, es enserio?- Le dije un poco en estado de shock que ella tiene una hermana. No, una idéntica.

-Si, bueno, no me gusta mucho hablar de ella. Ella va a una escuela internado para nerds y ella es todo lo contrario de mí, ya sabes, como Carly. Pero la razón por la que te dije de esto es porque ella puede saber sobre nosotros y por favor actua mañana sorprendido cuando te diga acerca de ella- me dijo, mirando al suelo de vez en cuando.

-Lo voy a recordar- Le sonreí, Y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía incómoda al respecto y me di cuenta que no le gustaba hablar de eso tampoco.

-Espera, una cosa más. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Melanie- Ella respondió, mirando mal con sólo decir su nombre. Quería preguntarle por qué, pero cambié de opinión rápidamente, al ver que estaba empezando a parecer incómodo de nuevo. Para ser honesto, fue lindo.

-Ven aquí- le dije abriendo los brazos. Ella aceptó con mucho gusto y se sentía bien tenerla en mis brazos. Nos pareció más que bien, se sentía increíble. Como se suponía que debía estar, en mis brazos.

Ella me miró y la bese. Ella me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo y profundizó el beso. Tenía las manos a ambos lados de su cara y ella tenía sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello. Gemí y separamos nuestros labios para respirar.

-Vamonos antes de que alguien nos vea-. Sam soltó una risita. Realmente nos daba una emoción fuera de esto, a escondidas, sin saber cuando podrías quedar atrapado.

Me soltó y se alisó el pelo y luego se lo peino con una sonrisa. -Te ves caliente peinandote el pelo.- Dije divertido. -Hmm, tal vez deberías llevarlo así más a menudo.- Le dije burlándome de ella. Se mordió el labio otra vez. Dios mío, cuando hace eso. Tengo que besarla de nuevo.

-Eres un tomador de pelo-. Ella dijo tomando mi mano y caminando conmigo hasta el ascensor ya que simplemente se rió de ella.

Sam POV:

-Odio la escuela!- Me quejé con Freddie. Él se rió y me miró.

-¿Qué hay de malo en la escuela?- me preguntó y me miró de nuevo. -Si tu estas tratando de parecer niña caprichuda, te equivocas porque te ves muy caliente cuando haces eso-. dijo, sonriendo. Yo no podía dejar de sonrojarme. Dios, ¿qué esta este chico haciéndome a mí. Nunca me sonrojo.

-Sam te sonrojas?- Una voz familiar dijo desde atrás. Miré para ver Carly detrás de mí. Traté de cubrir con mi pelo, pero fallé.-Oh, Dios mío, lo estas! ¿Por qué? ¿Un chico lindo te texteó algo aún más lindo?- dijo efusiva. Oí una risita de Freddie y me miró.

-No. Es sólo hace mucho calor aquí- Yo dije, sintiendo mis mejillas subiendo de color de nuevo. Ella me miró y luego miró a Freddie con suspicacia. Déjalo ir Carly, déjalo ir, _por favor,_ déjalo ir.

-Yo no te creo. Estás mintiendo- dijo con una expresión en blanco en su cara. Maldita sea, ella es buena. Uf, ha aprendido demasiado.

- Yo...- Comencé a improvisar pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Hey, Carls, Sammy. Hey Freddie.- Melanie le guiñó un ojo. Los celos me golpearon en la cara. ¿Por qué estoy celosa? Ah, claro, mi hermana es como yo, pero en la edición de oro.

Melanie llevaba una falda corta naranja y una blusa blanca con estampado de flores en él, justo debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca. Freddie debe haber estado babeando por ella. Miré a mi lado, para ver a Freddie mirando a mí en vez de a mi hermana perfecta. Le sonreí y me guiñó un ojo. Me reí un poco, por lo que Carly y Melanie me miraron deslumbradas.

-Sam, en primer lugar te sonrojas y ahora te estás riendo? Nunca en estos ocho años de conocerte, te eh visto hacer eso- Ella dijo. Maldije para mis adentros y gracias a Dios Carly no se dio cuenta.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Melanie me interrumpió de nuevo. -Sí Carls, raro ¿no? La acabo de ver con un chico super lindo. Es una lastima que ella no le haya dado su numero- dijo Melanie totalmente salvadome la vida. Oh Dios, ella ha estado allí todo el tiempo. Probablemente sabe de mí y de Freddie.

Carly miró para ver si ella estaba mintiendo y parece que le creyó a Melanie. Gracias a Dios que mi niña tiene habilidades mentirosas.

-Oh. Pero eso no explica por qué se reían ahora mismo- Ella dijo. Maldita sea. Tan cerca.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero Freddie era más rápido. – Piso mi pie y me irrita demasiado y en vez de hacer lo mismo, porque con eso habría conseguido más enojo, le hice cosquillas y se rió- Freddie explicó. Quería tirar mis brazos alrededor de él y atacarlo con besos. Otra razón para amarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hago y déjenme decirles, que es mucho.

Me encogí de hombros a Carly y lo dejó pasar, creyéndole a él. Me alegro de que estaba a salvo, pero no me sentía bien de mentirle a Carly. De hecho me hace daño mentirle a mi mejor amigo así.

Justo en ese momento T-Bo se acercó con un palo lleno de caramelos. El infierno ha hecho eso? Cada cosa que ese hombre hace, siempre me quedo en el misterio. ¿Se me olvidó decirles que estábamos en Licuados Locos?

Terminé mi batido y estaba sentado allí en el aburrimiento, junto a Freddie. Melanie me dio miradas furtivas mientras hablaba con Carly. Sí, ella definitivamente lo sabe.

La mano de Freddie fue a mi espalda y acarició suavemente mi espalda baja, dejando sensaciones de hormigueo allí. En el momento en que empezo a hacer eso con su mano, me sacudí en mi asiento y grite un poco, por lo que Carly y Melanie me miraron extrañamente. Les sonreí inocentemente y Carly parecía sospechosa otra vez, mientras Melanie simplemente me guiñó un ojo, tratando de decirme que me tiene cubierta. Pronto Carly estuvo distraída otra vez y empezaron a hablar de los diferentes colores de brillo de labios y que se miraba bien en ellos y cuál no. Suspire.

Mi cabeza se volvió a Freddie que sonreía seductoramente. Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que lo excitaba y estaba listo para la revancha. Puse mi mano en su muslo y lo acarició de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Sabía que lo enciende y lo miraba tan nervioso, me dieron ganas de reír.

-Hey Sam, ¿quieres ir con Melanie y conmigo a lindo brillo en unas horas?- dijo Carly, mirándome. Esta vez estaba siendo inteligente y la mire antes de ver la mía y poca interacción de Freddie. Pero eso no me impide dejar de acariciarle la pierna. En realidad, ya lo estaba frotando. Se removió en su asiento y me sofocó una carcajada. Y una vez más, agradezco a dios, Carly no se dio cuenta.

-No, yo no tengo ganas de ir allí y ver que ustedes compran un chorro, sobre todo lo que es de color rosa y brillante- Le dije. Carly se encogió de hombros pero miró a Freddie extrañamente.

-Freddie ¿estás bien? pareces un poco raro. ¿Te sientes bien?- Carly pregunto un poco preocupada. Yo _realmente_ tenía que tratar de no reírme. Freddie se veía tan nervioso, como si un asesino fuera tras él y lo observaba. Listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

Se aclaró la garganta y parecía que estaba muy caliente. -Uh .. um .. y-si. Estoy o-bien- Él tartamudeó. Freddie nunca tartamudea. Supongo que tengo algún efecto sobre él también.

Deje de frotarle parte superior de su muslo, ahora estaba haciendo pequeños círculos en la pierna con el dedo medio. El teléfono Carly comenzó a sonar con "Pocketful of Sunshine" por alguna mujer. Ella escuchó esa canción cuando vimos la película "Easy A" juntos y de inmediato se enamoró de ella. A pesar de que es 'la peor canción de la historia "como Emma Stone dijo.

-Perdón chicos, es Spencer. Tengo que atender esto- Dijo. Es probable que se enciende algo en el fuego ... de nuevo.

-Así que. Atención a explicar marica- Melanie me sonrió. Dejé de hacer las cosas hasta el muslo de Freddie y dejó escapar un suspiro. Traté de no reír de nuevo, pero no pude aguantar más y me eche a reír de todos modos. Freddie suspiró ante mí. Me sobrepuse y deje de reír, a pesar de que todavía era muy divertido.

-Ustedes están saliendo, ¿no es así?- Melanie sonrió de nuevo y me ruboricé. Estupido Freddie, al que amo y me hace salir de carácter y estúpidos sentimientos cálidos de los que siempre tengo ahora.

-Aw Sammykins, estás ruborizada! Ustedes _están_ saliendo, A quién quiero engañar, ya me imaginé que pasaba. Pero si usted está tratando de mantener esto en secreto, ese secreto no durará mucho, si no pueden mantener sus manos fuera de sí. Y Sam. Hablando en serio, ese pobre muchacho que parecía que iba a ahogarse. Dale un poco de paz. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con los demás cuando están solos. Siempre y cuando te estes cuidando. - Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Sentí el calor de mi mejillas.

Freddie se rió de mí y tuve que hacer todo en mi poder de voluntad para no abofetearlo. No puedo evitarlo! Es su culpa. Él va a pagar por eso.

-Dios, Melanie. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor- Le dije, agarrando la mano de Freddie por debajo de la mesa.

-Mis labios están sellados. Y yo no voy a preguntar por qué se lo mantienen en secreto porque obviamente no es mi negocio, pero asegúrese de informar a Carly antes de que ella se entere. Si Carly _se entera,_ va a estar dolida y decepcionada que no se lo dijeran y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tomará para que ella los perdone- dijo Melanie

-No te preocupes Melanie. Estamos bien- Le aseguré.

Ella miró a Freddie y le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa, después mirándome con amor y yo hice lo mismo. Me apretó la mano, que estaba todavía interrelacionados y no podía estar más feliz en estos momentos. _Snap._ Melanie tenia su cámara delante de la cara mientras tomaba una fotografía. Nos miró extrañamente.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Ustedes parecía una de esas parejas de cine adorable!- ella chillo. Sonreí ante eso.

-Gracias hermanita- Le dije, siendo de repente feliz de que ella es mi hermana y ella está aquí.

Carly volvió a entrar y nos sonrió. -Oh, oh, déjame adivinar!- Me rebote en mi asiento. -Puso una taza de café en el fuego!- Supuse feliz. Ella frunció las cejas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó confundida y me reí.

-Conjetura afortunada? Vamos, que es Spencer Shay! Mayor enemigo del bombero!- Le dije y ella se echó a reír también. Freddie y Melanie me sonrieron.

Miré mi teléfono y vi que está empezando a llegar tarde. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la mamá de Freddie. Aprete la mano de Freddie y le dije que era tarde por sólo echar un vistazo a él y él lo entendió. Ese niño podría leer mamá como si fuera una especie de libro abierto.

-Carly, Mel. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer mi tarea y el estudio.- Yo les dije y Carly volvió a mirarme con esa expresión extraña.

-¿Desde cuándo haces su tarea Sam?- me preguntó, todavía no me cree.

- la Srita. Briggs dijo que si no apruebo una de sus pruebas de nuevo. Tengo que repetir el año. La bruja malvada hasta me dio un tutor y dado a que ella realmente me ama, hizo a Freddork mi tutor."dije, mirandolo molesta por el hecho de que es mi tutor.

Todos ustedes adivinaron. Estaba mintiendo, ni siquiera he fallado una de las clases de Srita. Briggs. Me saco notas excelentes sin hacer nada. En cualquier clase. Todavía me odia por hacerle la vida un infierno viviente, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Freddie gimió, siguiendo el juego. Buen chico. -Creo que deberíamos empezar entonces.- Freddie dijo molesto. Es casi un buen mentiroso como yo.

Dije "_casi_"

Los dos nos pusimos de pie y salió de licuados locos. -Buen trabajo Princesa Puckett- dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Me reí entre dientes.

-Usted también señor Benson- dije sonriendo, sintiendo de repente un zumbido en mi bolsillo. Tomé mi teléfono y leí el texto.

De: Mel

Bien hecho hermana. Deberías enseñarme a actuar tan bien como tú. :*

sonrío y envió un mensaje de vuelta.

A: Mel

Gracias mi gemela malvada. Y tal vez lo haga. ;]

Puse mi teléfono en el bolsillo lateral y Freddie tomó mi mano cuando entramos al Bushwell y subimos al octavo piso. Llevé mi mano hasta tocar a su puerta, sabiendo que su madre está en casa. Nada, pensé en llamar a la puerta otra vez…

* * *

**HOLA! YA MATENME PERO NO ME TORTUREN!**

**SE QUE EH DESAPARECIDO POR MUUUUCHO TIEMPO, PERO CREO QUE SI LES ESCRIBO TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO SERIA MAS LARGO QUE EL CAPI ASI SE PLEASE I'M SORRY!**

**LES PROMETO CON MI PALABRA DE MUJER QUE PARA EL PROXIMO NO TARDARE DEMACIADO ENSERIO, I PROMISE!**

**BUENO ESPERO Y TENGAN MISERICORDIA PARA DEJARME UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW...**

**Y A Gleekylover1 PERDON POR ACERTE CREER QUE LA HABIA ABANDONADO :'( RUEGO TU PERDON Y GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**REVIEWS... **


End file.
